


Let Me Be

by ClockworkSeraph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small bit of fluffy drabble nonsense because life is hard and you relate way to much to fictional boyfriends who need to kiss and make up.</p><p>  <em>Let me be the secret</em><br/><em>You spill in the dark</em><br/><em>That puts you back together </em><br/><em>When you fall apart </em><br/><em>The heart on your sleeve</em><br/><em>Let me be, let me be </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabbly thing inspired by having Escape the Fate's 'Let Me Be' on repeat for the last hour during a feels attack.

“I’m sorry Gabe, I forgot. Maybe next time?” A quirked lip, hints of a brilliant smile that never seemed to be directed at him anymore.

A brushing of lips against his in a half-hearted attempt at placating him, but Gabriel knew Jack’s mind was already elsewhere, as usual of late. Gabriel's anger flared, maybe just a bit jealous.

“Too busy again, eh, _Cabron_?" Pure venom dripped from his words, perhaps too much from the hurt look that Jack gave him. "Oh, sorry, I mean Strike Commander Morrison, _Sir_.” 

“Gabriel, wait-” Jack reached for him, but Gabriel could only turn away, stomping down the opposite corridor. He must have looked like hell, agents parting in front of him like a hot knife through butter.

Much like the one in his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~

With a groan, Gabriel slowly opened his eyes, mind hazy as he took in his surroundings. He was...in the infirmary? An attempt to move soon sent a wave of pain cutting through his haze.

Ah, right.

The mission, It was an ambush, and he had given his soldiers cover so they could retreat, giving him a body full of bullets for the trouble.

Sighing, Gabriel leaned back onto his pillow, feeling movement at his side, and was almost ready to strangle whatever it was before a flash of yellow and blue nearly strangled _him_.

“Jack?”

“Oh, you’re alright!” A deeper ache then the bullet wounds pierced Gabriel’s heart, when his vision focused enough on the man in front of him.

Disheveled, from sleeping by his side for only heaven knew how long.

Eyes shining with tears, but marred by dark smudges under them.

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel’s brow furrowed, tongue moving faster than his brain. “Don’t you have more important things to fuss over then me?”

Wincing internally as he ruined the moment, he lowered his eyes, picking at the thin sheet that was the only thing separating their bodies, wishing it was a steel wall.

With a sigh, Jack reached over to gather Gabriel’s hands in his, pressing soft kisses to the scars on them.

“Gabriel, I’m sorry.” Every word rang with sincerity, enough to twist the knife in Gabriel’s heart. ‘Kicked puppy’ was a look he never liked seeing on Jack, right up there with teary eyes, and the Commander was pulling both. “I’ve been a complete and utter fucking neglectful ass to you lately, and-”

Cut off by a passionate kiss, Jack was left gasping, no words left.

Only when Gabriel met his eyes with a smirk did Jack flash a brilliant smile in his boyfriend’s direction.

“I’m supposed to tell you that you will be put on recovery for a week-”

“ ** _Hijo de puta_** -”

“But, a very important, top secret mission has come up, and I need my _top man_ on the job to assist me.”

“Top secret, eh?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at the grin he was given. Something was up.

“Highly classified, really. Would be just us.”

“And what would this mission entail?” If possible, Jack’s grin only got wider, a wicked glint in those sapphire blues.

“Nothing too strenuous. Gathering intel, surveillance, espionage... _delivering payloads_.” If he wasn’t mistaken, with that face, Jack was implying…Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up.

“I suppose I can’t let the _Comandante_ run off by himself...he might get himself hurt and need a kiss to make it feel better.”

“Is that a promise?” This time, it was Gabriel’s turn to grin, licking his lips and enjoying the flush that spread across Jack’s face.

“Oh, you’ll need more than a kiss by the time I’m done with you, Chico...”

 

 


End file.
